


Find Me in a Moment

by nevillesgreenhouse



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Barry, M/M, Torture, kidnap, warning it can be gross/graphic sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesgreenhouse/pseuds/nevillesgreenhouse
Summary: Len and Barry have followed the light, one from limbo one from hell.Now lost and alone Barry cries out, desperate to know where he is, when he is, and if he's even still alive or exists at all. Trapped in a numbness and lack of colour he feels a new kind of torture. Meanwhile Len and Lisa are reunited and together they slowly gather together an assortment of others to aid in the quest to get their speedster back.





	Find Me in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> here goes, the first chapter of my sequel. I make no promises about how often this'll get updated but i hope you'll give it a go!

Cold air hit Len like a like a punch in the face, causing his throat to close and making him gasp for air. He felt like he’d just run up a mountain in the middle of winter, his legs shook and his skin felt too stiff to move. He could feel a hand in his chest squeezing his lungs with every breath he took and he blinked through the tears that welled up in his eyes.

The more he breathes the more he could focus, images around him became clearing and sounds seemed to make it through to him, past the sounds of him gasping and choking. Soon he could feel the touch of a timid hand on his shoulder and though he didn’t know how long it had been there for he flinched away, he heard a soothing vose beside him as a figure knelt to the ground, reassuring him, telling him to take deep breaths.

He could make out the pale white tiles underneath him, the cold that seeped from them into the bones of his hands and how hard they were under his knees, like he’d been knocked to the ground. Suddenly he had to know, to find out if this was real, if he was alive again, who was next to him, how he got here. He turned to the person next to him slowly, almost afraid that they would disappear if he looked at them directly, but then he noticed the gloves and the goggles.

“Cisco?” he said in a near whisper.

“There he is!” the other man replied with a bright smile.

“But, how? What happened?” Len looked at the hand that now hung limply over the man’s bent knee, remembering that only seconds ago it had rested on his shoulder, and the last time it had touched him in the same spot.

“I found you with my super cool magic powers dude. Don’t worry, you fell on me on your way through and didn't seem to react in excruciating pain like last time so i figured you were fine now, or at least the gloves helped.”

The two didn’t saw anything else but Len offered him a soft smile in reply. Then Cisco stood and offered a hand to the other man, helping him to stand on legs that felt like jelly, and half-dragged him over to the beaten-up couch that had been pushed against the wall in what appeared to be the tiny hospital room set up in S.T.A.R Labs.

After a moment Len turned to Cisco, who had made his way over to a mini fridge, grabbing two bottles of water,

“What day is it? How long has it been since i last saw you?” he asked

“Uh, three days i think, Lisa and i had lunch on Thursday, you showed up at our place on Friday and whatever it is happened and you disappeared. It’s Monday now so, yeah, three days.” Cisco said, handing Len a bottle.

Feeling a bit more like his old self Len felt a smirk spread across his lips as he looked up, reaching for the bottle of water in Cisco’s outstretched hand, “That reminds me, you and my sister, we need to talk about that.”

The other man’s eye widened and he took a step back, “Don’t worry man, she’s got me thoroughly afraid of what she can do if i ever mess with her, no more threats necessary.” Len smiles and rolled back his shoulders, his smirk morphing into a proud smile.

“Just so long as you know.”

A loud beep rang out across the lab startling the pair. Cisco jumped and ran over to the main desk grabbing his phone.

“Shit. It’s Lisa.” His voice had gone high with panic, “What do i say?”

Len turned to him sharply, “What do you say? What have you told her? What does she know?”

“Uh nothing, not much” he amended, “Just that you were kind of still alive, and i sent her a heat scan of ghost you?” Cisco said though it came out more like a question.

“When did you do this?”

“Three days ago, right after you left.”

“What have you said since?” Len said, an edge to his voice, as he looked at the twenty even missed calls on cisco’s phone.

“Nothing, i was kinda busy getting you back!” now the panic was back full force in cisco’s voice.

“So let me get this straight, you told your grieving girlfriend her dead brother was still live and then cut off contact with her for three days.” Voice hard and a lint in his eye Len heaved himself into a standing position in order to stare him down.

“Maybe.” Cisco mumbled.

“Idiot” Len cursed and grabbed Cisco’s phone out of his hand to quickly type out a short message to Lisa in classic Snart code so she knew it was him. In short it said _you’re boyfriend’s an idiot, come to S.T.A.R Labs_.

He received an immediate reply which basically outlined how Lisa was going to eviscerate the pair of them, followed by a string of emojis Len assumed to mean something.

\-----

Barry woke up. 

No, that’s not the right thing to say, he didn’t wake up he just became more aware, or maybe the world came into sudden focus. He didn’t know where he was, though he assumed it wasn’t real, or maybe it was and he was finally dead. All around him was a void, a lack of anything; no colour, sound or light though he could see himself clearly. He seemed to be floating but he couldn’t feel any wind or resistance against his movements so he couldn’t be sure he was anything at all.

_maybe this is what it was like for Len_ he thought, but knew he was wrong, Len had described a world of swirling colour, loud and garish and all too much to handle, he had described a numbness and an overwhelming tiredness but Barry felt nothing, heard nothing and saw nothing.

Perhaps he was nothing now.


End file.
